Ineffable Incantations: Bonus Material
by athousandelegies
Summary: Just some fun facts that never made it into my Ineffable Incantations fic


Now that _Ineffable Incantations_ has come to its end, I'm going to be posting some "bonus material" (it's not as exciting as that phrase makes it sound) with fun facts that never made it into the fic.

* * *

-Anathema has atrocious handwriting, so that some of her teachers have to use spells that charm her essays into more legible font in order to read her assignments

-Newt has three nipples, thanks to an unfortunate accident with a duplication spell when he was four – so it's a lucky thing Newt isn't affiliated with Sergeant Shadwell in this universe

-When Anathema catches a glimpse of it for the first time (3 or 4 months after the end of my fic), she collapses to the ground and laughs for a solid five minutes. Newt is so flustered and insulted that he pulls his shirt back on and refuses to take it off around her again for weeks.

-Speaking of Shadwell, i decided not to give him a cameo in the last chapter as i once planned because frankly, i hate him. there, i said it, i hate despise and loathe Shadwell (also i couldn't imagine him being a wizard so he's probably off in the muggle world trying to find witches with pins, oblivious to the fact that there's a whole school of witches up north in Scotland)

-"Dog Junior," i.e. Sirius Black, was at the Quidditch match to see his godson play, if you remember from the book: Harry sees the great black dog, thinks it's the Grim, and a moment later dementors show up and he passes out and falls from his broom (this isn't really something from my own fic, just wanted to remind anyone who'd forgotten this info from Rowling's canon, just so you can rest assured that Dog Junior is, indeed, safe)

-Of _course_ Adam named this new canine friend Dog Junior. Someday, when he's much older and poor old Dog passes on into doggy heaven, Adam will get a new pup and name it Dog The Third.

-Anathema is the tallest of the four friends, followed very closely by Newt – but Newt has a habit of hunching slightly, while Anathema stands very straight

-Anathema has a rather battered old broomstick she named Phaeton (ya know, the name of her bike in _Good Omens)_

-Anathema is a trans girl – the reason this never came up, even during the gender discussion with the Them, is that she transitioned very young and hardly sees the need to share this information with anyone

-why are so many of these facts about Anathema? i fear i did not do her justice in the fic, so let it be known how much i adore my beautiful smart bi witch

-thus Newton is not only the One Straight Friend™ of his group, he's also the One Cis Friend™

-and hey, if someone wants to headcanon Newt as something other than cis and straight, be my guest!

-when he's 17 or so, Adam will realize that he's agender, just like Wensley – though he'll opt to keep _he_ pronouns (agender Adam in _all_ universes, i love my clever genderless Antichrist)

-Adam's accidental magic will calm down by his third year at Hogwarts, as it tends to do as wizards/witches/wixen age. But he will go on to be a very powerful wizard.

-When Crowley is 60 or so he'll find a chocolate frog card bearing Adam Young and beam with pride. It'll take the place of honor on his expansive wall of cards

-Hastur and Ligur are currently in Azkaban, so in a few years when old Death Eaters escape, the Crowley family's going to be in some trouble

-when Az and Crowley arrive at Aziraphale's place shortly after this fic ends, Aziraphale will ask Crowley to keep their relationship on the down low. At first Crowley will worry that it's because the Anchells won't take their son dating a guy well, but Az assures him that it's just because he wants them to be able to share a room, which Mrs. Anchell probably wouldn't let them do if she knew they were An Item

-keeping their relationship "on the down low" does _not_ work out very well – Mrs. Anchell casually asks them how long they've been officially dating over dinner that very first night

-Newt and Anathema probably won't stay together forever as a couple, but they will remain lifelong friends

-Pepper is going to make quite the reputation for herself at Hogwarts, much like Ginny Weasley, for having some mean hexes up her sleeve

-All of the Them will fight at the Battle of Hogwarts (they'll be fifth years at that point).

-That the final chapter of the fic shows Gaiman and Pratchett constructing _Good Omens_ is a bit of an anachronism, since in our universe the book came out in 1990, while this year of _Harry Potter_ took place in 1993. But i wanted to include it so there it is take it as you will – in this universe, these two wizard writers will publish their book with a muggle audience in mind in early 1994


End file.
